finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fina/Gameplay
Fina is playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is primarily a White Mage with the roles of Healing and Support. She currently has six forms: the main one obtainable during the game's Story Mode, as well as "White Witch Fina" (her Global-exclusive limited form), "Dark Fina", "Summer Fina" and "Summer Dark Fina" (all three currently available to the Japanese version only). Generally, Fina can equip staves, bows and maces, as well as hats, clothes, robes, and accessories. Her Dark Fina forms add whips to her weapon range. Fina Fina's job is listed as White Magus. Upon joining Rain and Lasswell's party, she starts at Level 20 (2★) and has no particular element or status resistances. Her main roles are Healing and Support. Fina can currently be awakened up to 5★. The required materials are as follows: * 3★: Esper Shard x20, Pearl of Wisdom x8, Esper Cryst x5, Aqua Pearl x3 * 4★: Pearl of Wisdom x20, Esper Shard x10, Aqua Pearl x8, Heaven's Ash x3, Sacred Crystal x3 * 5★: Aqua Pearl x15, Heaven's Ash x8, Sacred Crystal x5, Talmonite of Life x3, Holy Crystal x3 Abilities Depending on her Rarity, Fina has either one (2★), two (3-4★) or three (5★) ability slots. True to her job, Fina has no affinity to Black Magic, and so cannot either learn or be equipped with such abilities. Rather, she can access White Magic Lvl 4-8, and Green Magic Lvl 2 and 3—both in accordance to her Rarity level. Particularly, her Cheer skills gives 40% ATK/DEF boost to all allies. Stats Fina's stats are geared towards magic—with a good SPR and useful MAG—, but has rather low ATK and DEF. With no passive abilities taken into account, Fina's stats at her highest levels are as follows: Limit Bursts White Witch Fina Obtainable during the Halloween - Night of the Pumpkin event, Fina's job is listed as "White Witch" and her role is Healing and Support. Unlike the story version, White Witch Fina is available only from Rarity 4★ to 6★, and has a Trust Master Reward: upon completion, she will reward the Blessed Bow. She also resists Light-elemental damage (+25%) and the Silence status (+25%). Like the other Halloween units, she can equip the event's exclusive materia: Chilling Aura (which gives a HP+13%, MP+13% passive) and Spooky Aura (which boosts her ATK/MAG by 13%). White Witch Fina's awakening materials are the following: * 5★: Aqua Pearl x25, Heaven's Ash x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Talmonite of Life x8, Holy Crystal x8 * 6★: Rainbow Bloom x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Abilities Depending on her Rarity, Fina has either two (4★), three (5★) or four (6★) ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic Lvl 6 (4★) and 8 (5-6★), and Green Magic Lvl 3 (4-5★) and 4 (6★), giving her the possibility of equipping bar-ra spells—such as Baraerora, Barstonra and Barwatera—to further protect the party. White Witch Fina's incomplete status-curing abilities and lacking Curaja-level healing makes her unsuitable of being a main healer; rather, the combination of Ritual, Cheer, and Raise makes her a side-healer/support instead. Her skill Ritual heals the whole party, except for herself, for 30% HP and 10% MP, which makes battle more sustainable. Stats With no passive abilities taken into account, Fina's stats at her highest levels are as follows: Limit Bursts Dark Fina Summer Fina Summer Dark Fina